


Won't Want For Love

by loadbearinonion, TenzosNewLeaf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loadbearinonion/pseuds/loadbearinonion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenzosNewLeaf/pseuds/TenzosNewLeaf
Summary: Kakashi Lounge Discord Server Event. Kakashi Week-ANBU Prompt.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Won't Want For Love

Their two man mission to gather intel in Takigakure had been as successful as could be expected. Kakashi and Tenzo worked seamlessly together in a way that only comes from familiarity and absolute trust in one's comrade. After crossing the border back into the Land of Fire, Kakashi was comfortable with the idea of setting up camp for the night. They were still two days from Konoha so they would need to rest up for the final push home.

"I'll take first watch, Cat, you get some rest." said Kakashi. Tenzo merely nodded his assent and gave his Captain a wan smile of thanks. Instead of setting up full camp, they had decided to just take to the tree canopies which had the distinct advantage of providing cover while still allowing maximum range of visibility.

Once they were all settled, Kakashi took out his well-worn orange paperback to help pass the silent time. About three hours into the watch Kakashi realized he hadn't been taking in anything he was reading. His eyes skimmed along the pages as they had done so many times before but his mind was too preoccupied.

It had been six years since Tenzo had joined Team Ro, his team. Well, after this mission he should say his former team. He watched his kouhai grow in strength, stature, and maturity as well as watching him turn into a great leader in his own right. If he had ever had doubts before, they were long gone. Tenzo had grown into an admirable, and beautiful man. He would make a stellar Captain to their team, probably even better than himself. While distracted by these musings, Kakashi didn't notice the single almond-shaped eye that had cracked open. Kakashi was stirred from his reverie when Tenzo sat up, rubbing sleep from his face, and said "Is ev-everything ok, Senpai?" with a sheepish grin at the hastily stifled yawn.

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat at the sight and he returned the smile. "Yes, everything is fine. What woke you?" "I must have been dreaming." said Tenzo, "I had a feeling I was being watched." A distinct blush stole over Kakashi's face and all he could do to keep his composure was hike his book up further in front of his face and grunt a non-committal sound.

After a few moments, Kakashi felt his own branch stir. He put the book down as Tenzo sat facing him mirroring his own position straddling the branch. "Is something on your mind, Cat? You should really try and get some more sleep." Tenzo shook his head like he was trying to shake off a fly. "I'm not tired anymore. I was thinking about what you said before the mission--about Sandaime relieving you of duty for you to become a Jonin sensei." Tenzo took a deep breath and plowed on "I know ANBU hasn't been good for you for a while and more than anything I want you to be happy, but I want you to know that I'll really miss you!" Kakashi scooted closer so that their dangling legs were almost touching. "Tenzo, I'm leaving ANBU but I'm not leaving the village, I'm not leaving you." Kakashi said. He bit his lip under his mask to fight what he wanted to say further ; that he would never, could never leave Tenzo.

He didn't know when it had happened, but somewhere along the way he had fallen for his younger teammate. Completely. Helplessly. But Kakashi found he couldn't share this information. He was too afraid of rejection. He had never felt this way about anyone before let alone a subordinate. Tenzo didn't feel like a subordinate though. In every way he was his equal or his better.

Tenzo held up his hand to signal Kakashi that he wasn't done speaking. "Please Senpai, let me finish." He pursed his lips steeling himself and said "I..I love you, Kakashi. I always have. I always wi.." Before either of them could think, Kakashi reached a finger under his mask tugging it down and leaned forward to kiss his kouhai. Tenzo's eyes widened, and then he relaxed into the kiss. Kakashi kissed him slow, and deep, and sweetly. He tried to convey all of his feelings with that single chaste kiss. The years of pining, the fear of rejection, the worry of leaving, but the promise of something much more. Kakashi couldn't promise Tenzo forever, but he could promise that as long as he drew breath Tenzo would never be left wanting. They both found that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by The Decemberists on their Hazards of Love Album.
> 
> Major major Thank you to TenzosNewLeaf for the amazing artwork that accompanies this fic. A dream collaboration.


End file.
